Recovery
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: Obi-Wan is injured during a mission. Anakin helps him recover. Typical hurt/comfort story. Non-slah, R&R, No flames please. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Sadly.**

 **This story takes place during the Clone War. Obi-Wan is 34 and Anakin is 24. Those are really the only main characters in this story.**

 **Chapter 1...**

 _Somewhere in the Outer Rim_

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were racing through the halls of Count Dooku's flagship with a group of clone troopers.

They had been sent by the Jedi Counsil after reports had reached them that he had been spotted in this system. The plan was for Anakin and Obi-Wan to infiltrate the flagship, which they successfully had done, and blow it up. Meanwhile Rilla Ridley. Obi-Wan's twin sister, and her former Padawan Aaron Tibén would lead the starfights to engage the enemy, mostly as a distraction.

So far the plan was working. Until Obi-Wan sensed Dooku down the hall from their current location and heading in their direction.

Turning to Anakin, he said, "You go and set those charges. I'll deal with Dooku."

Anakin, however, looked concerned, "Are you sure about that, Master? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

He was, of course, referring to the Battle of Geonosis. During that battle, the two had engaged the Count and had both suffered some pretty bad injuries as a result.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget?" Obi-Wan replied sternly. "Nevertheless, someone has to distract him." His gaze softened a bit, "Anakin, I need you to set the charges. The mission depends on it. I'll be fine, I promise."

Anakin still looked hesitant but he complied nonetheless, "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Good. Now get going." He had just turned to head down the hall when he suddenly called over his shoulder, "And for the last time, Anakin, I'm no longer your Master."

Anakin smiled a little at that before turning to the troopers and saying, "Let's go." Then they raced off down the the hallway, heading in the opposite direction of Obi-Wan.

oooooOOOOoooo

As Obi-Wan ran through the hall in the direction of the Fallen Jedi, he couldn't shake the bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. ~Well, of course it'll be bad. That's why it's called a 'bad feeling'~ he thought.

He slowed to a stop when he spotted the Count.

"Master Kenobi," Dooku said, looking rather pleased, "a pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same for you, Dooku," Obi-Wan replied curtly. He actived his lightsaber.

Dooku actived his as well. The two circled each other a few times before Dooku spoke again, "Come now, Master Kenobi, are you going to strike first or shall I?" Obi-Wan leapt and Dooku met his blue blade with his own red one. "I suppose you are then."

"Well, my sister does say that a gentleman shouldn't strike first," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"Ah, your sister. And where is she at the moment? I was under the impression that she rarely left your side." Dooku said, swinging at Obi-Wan, who easily avoided the strike.

" _My sister_ is right where she's supposed to be. Away from you," Obi-Wan growled. It was rare the he ever showed anger, except when it came to his twin.

"Temper, temper. Mustn't let your anger cloud your judgement, Master Kenobi," Dooku replied. Obi-Wan couldn't help but noticed that the smile had yet to leave the Sith's face.

Their duel continued for several minutes, with neither gaining the upper hand.

That is until Dooku's blade managed to connect with Obi-Wan's cheek. The blade slid easily along his cheekbone until he managed to pull his face away.

He staggered back a few steps, gingerly touching the wound. He knew it wasn't fatal but it still hurt. ~All lightsaber wounds do~ he thought.

Coming to the conclusion that it wasn't a deep wound, he raised his blade into a defensive position as the two began to circle one another again.

For the first time since the duel began, Obi-Wan began to worry. It had been a few months since he had gotten sick with some sort of Sith illness and he still hadn't completely regained his strength. Now that he had this injury, he knew that would start to show. ~Just try to avoid any blade locks, Kenobi~ He knew that blade locks were one of his weaknesses. That was how Dooku had injuried him on Geonosis.

Suddenly Dooku attacked and Obi-Wan, caught off guard, had to raise his blade quickly to block the strike.

He was expecting the Count to comment on his delayed block but he didn't. That made him even more worried.

They continued to duel, Dooku steadily driving Obi-Wan back.

~Thankfully, he's driving me away from Anakin and the others~ Obi-Wan thought.

Then, what Obi-Wan had hoped wouldn't happen did. He found himself caught in a blade lock. Dooku began using the same move he had on Geonosis, only, unlike before, he suddenly flung his weight behind his blade, causing Obi-Wan's lightsaber to fly out of his hand, leaving his entire body exposed.

Oddly enough, instead of going for his chest or neck, Dooku swung his blade towards Obi-Wan's arm. As Obi-Wan's arm was outstretched, trying to call his lightsaber back to him, the tip of Dooku's blade connected with the Jedi Master's elbow and he quickly ran it all the way down to the center of his palm.

Crying out in pain, Obi-Wan fell to his knees, clutching his injured arm tightly, while simultaneously screaming through the Force Bond /ANAKIN/

oooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: If you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of a story [minus this one] or another story entirely), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

 **Chapter 2...**

/ANAKIN/

Anakin's head snapped up at the cry. "Obi-Wan," he whispered.

Turning to the clone trooper standing nearest him, he said, "Commander Cody!"

Cody turned towards him, "Sir?"

"Take these charges and finish setting them," Anakin ordered, handing Cody the bag of explosives. "Once you're done and the others have all set their charges head back to the ship. I've got to go help Obi-Wan."

"Yes, sir!"

Anakin gave the commander a nod before turning and racing off in the direction of Obi-Wan's Force signature.

oooooOOOOOoooo

Obi-Wan lay on his side, clutching his right arm tightly. His mind told him to get up and keep fighting but the rest of his body wouldn't obey. Count Dooku stood a couple feet away, observing him. Obi-Wan could only wait and see what happened next.

"I must say, Master Kenobi, I'm far from impressed," Dooku finally said.

Obi-Wan couldn't muster up the strength to do anything but glare at the man.

"I would have expected more from a member of the Jedi Counsil," he continued. "And especially from one of Qui-Gon's former apprentices." He watched as Obi-Wan visibly stiffened. Then he sighed, "As much as I hate to do this to my grandpadawan, I'm afraid my Master wants you out of the picture. And you, of all people, understand the need to obey one's Master."

As Dooku began to raise his hands, Obi-Wan's eyes widened with fear as he realized what was about to happen.

Once his hands were stretched out in front of him, Dooku sighed again and said, "I truly am sorry for this, Obi-Wan."

A second later, Force Lightning slammed into Obi-Wan's chest and, the second time that day, he began to scream in pain.

oooooOOOOOooooo

As Anakin raced down the halls of the Separatist command ship, he could feel the waves of pain that were rolling off of Obi-Wan. ~Whatever's happening must be bad~ he thought, worriedly.

When he reached the hall the two were in, he realized that some bad was indeed happening.

Obi-Wan was laying on the floor, clutching his right arm, while Dooku was shooting Force Lightning at him. His pain was obvious, as his body was jerking violently.

Activating his lightsaber, Anakin leapt from his position further down the hall, landed in front of his former Master, and deflected the lightning away from him.

Dooku's barrage stopped when he saw Anakin. "Skywalker. I must say I'm not surprised to see you here. Wherever Kenobi is, you're never far behind," he said.

Anakin was about to respond when a weak moan sounded from behind him. Glancing down, he saw that Obi-Wan's face was pale, his eyes were closed, and his fingers were twitching. Anakin reached for their bond and sent small wave of Force healing to the older Jedi. It wasn't much but it seemed to relieve just a bit of his pain. ~At least his hands aren't twitching anymore~ Anakin thought before turning his full attention back to Dooku.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to him," Anakin growled.

"As I recall you said something similar on Geonosis," Dooku replied.

"Well, this time, I mean it." With that, Anakin attacked.

The two dueled for several minutes with neither gaining the upper hand. Anakin kept his body positioned between the Sith and his injuried friend. The limited range of motion this task provided made the duel more difficult but Anakin wasn't taking any chances.

Suddenly the ship rocked violently as the Republic cruisers' fire started doing some major damage. Sparks flew and debris rained down on the three occupants of the hallway.

Once things had settled, Anakin had just gotten up to continue the duel when he heard a pained cry. Turning he looked in Obi-Wan's direction, only to find his former Master buried beneath a large piece of the ceiling that had fallen.

He looked back in Dooku's direction just in time to see him round the corner further down the hall. ~Coward~ he thought bitterly.

Rushing to Obi-Wan's side, he carefully lifted the debris off of him using the Force. He was vaguely aware of the ceiling tile falling to the floor as he gently lifted the injured Jedi's head. Obi-Wan looked like he was starting to lose conciseness, his eyes closing.

Worried that he might have a concussion, Anakin gave him a very gentle shake, "Stay with me, Obi-Wan. I need you to stay awake until I can check you for a concussion."

Obi-Wan moaned in reply but reopened his eyes nonetheless.

Just then, Anakin's comlink went off. " _General Skywalker, all the charges have been set and we are making our way back to the ship."_

"Very good, Rex. I'll meet you back there with Obi-Wan."

 _"Yes, sir."_

Anakin picked Obi-Wan up, which was a rather simple task as he was quite light, and began making his way back towards the ship.

"Just hang in there, Master. Just hang in there."

ooooOOOOOoooo

 **A/N: Another cliffy. I spent like a month writing this chapter, mainly because I've been busy but also because I kept getting distracted by other stories. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up fairly soon.**

 **If you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of a story [minus this one] or another story entirely), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to obtain the rights to Star Wars. Didn't work.**

Chapter 3...

Anakin raced through the halls towards the hanger carrying Obi-Wan. It was taking far longer than he would have liked, since he had to stop and hide any time battle droids got close.

Obi-Wan was struggling to stay conscious. Every small jostle was enough to send pain coursing through his body. It was all he could do not to cry out.

Anakin ducked into a closet as another group of droids turned to walk down the hallway the Jedi were in. He carefully set Obi-Wan down on the floor, leaning the injured Jedi up against the wall. He then sat down next to him.

The two sat quietly as the droids passed. Obi-Wan had his non injured hand pressed against his lips, trying not to groan and alert the droids to their position.

Once they had passed, Anakin moved to pick Obi-Wan up again only to stop when the injured Jedi grabbed his arm.

"I know we need to get back to the ship but can we rest for just a minute?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin nodded. The fact that Obi-Wan was asking to rest, instead of insisting that they keep going, had the Knight even more worried than before. "Sure, Obes. I'd like to say take as long as you need but we do need to get out of here."

"I know."

They fell silent for a moment before Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan's injured arm and said, "Let me take a look at your arm real quick."

Obi-Wan didn't object like he normally would have, instead he simply pulled the arm away from his chest so the other could see it.

Anakin gently examined it before saying, "It's not that bad."

His former Master gave him a sidelong look, "Come now, Anakin, you're a far better lier than that. How bad is it really?"

He sighed, "It's deep. The blade cut through skin, muscle, and tissue. I can see the bone. If I had to guess, I'd say there's probably going to be a whole lot of nerve damage."

"Fantastic," Obi-Wan muttered.

"On the bright side, the cut on your cheek isn't very deep. That'll most likely just scar," Anakin said with forced cheeriness. He also noticed that Obi-Wan's left hand, the one that hadn't been injured, was shaking again. ~I hope that doesn't mean the Force lightning did nerve damage too~ he thought.

Standing up again, Anakin said, "Alright, let's get back to the ship and, hopefully, from there to a medic."

He gently lifted his brother in all but blood up and peered out the closet door. Seeing the coast was clear, he slipped quietly out and hurried down the hall.

ooooooOOOOOOooooo

Commander Cody stood at the bottom of the ramp watching for the Generals. It was taking them far longer to get there then it should have. He wasn't sure how badly injured General Kenobi was but he figured that's what was holding them up.

Just then, Skywalker came racing into the hanger carrying Kenobi. Hot on their tale was what looked like a whole battalion of battle droids. Cody instantly started firing at the droids.

The Jedi were almost to the ship now. When they reached it, Anakin flew straight up the ramp. Cody wasn't far behind, yelling into his comlink for the others to take off.

Panting slightly, Anakin turned to the commander, "I need you to take Obi-Wan to the ship's medbay and treat his wounds as best you can. Just clean and bandage them. Don't apply bacta. I'll explain why later. Right now I gotta see if I can get us all out of here alive." He carefully handed the injured Jedi to the trooper before booking it towards the cockpit. Cody, meanwhile, headed to the medbay.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Arriving in the cockpit, Anakin went straight to the pilot seat and sat down. After surveying the space battle in front of them, he turned to Rex, who was in the co-pilot seat, "Are our shields up?"

"Yes, sir. Up at maximum."

"Good. From the looks of things, we're gonna need them." Turning his attention to the controls, he continued, "It doesn't look like they've spotted us yet but it won't stay that way for long. I need whoever's at the comm station to get in touch with General Ridley and patch her through."

Anakin heard a "yes, sir" from a trooper behind him as he kept the small ship in the shadow of the much larger Separatist cruiser until he heard from the other Jedi.

 _"Ridley here. What do you need, Skywalker?"_ came Rilla's voice across the comm.

"All the charges have been set but Obi-Wan was injured in a duel with Count Dooku-" He was interrupted by what sounded like a bit of cussing from Rilla, which wasn't something she usually did, but he knew better than to comment on it so he continued, "and is in need of medical attention. Is it safe to land?"

 _"Negative, negative. Do not attempt to land. I repeat, do not attempt to land. All of our cruiser are surrounded by swarms of enemy fighters. You're best bet will be to find a clear-ish path, get through, and jump to Coruscant."_

"I'm going to need some reinforcements. Are there any fighters you spare?" Anakin asked, scanning the battle for any area where the fighting was lighter.

 _"Only myself. Everyone else is in the thick of it. I sustained minor damage and pulled back so the droid could make quick repairs. What's your location?"_

"We're in the shadow of the Separatist flagship. So far we haven't been spotted."

There was a brief pause. _"I see you. I'm heading your way now. Keep the line open. I'm going to let Aaron know what's going on."_

"Copy that," Anakin replied, still searching for a path.

Rex spoke up, "Sir, did the General really say 'clear _-ish_ '?"

oooooOOOOOooooo

In her small navy blue Eta-2 interceptor, Rilla switched comm channels. "Aaron, do you read me?"

 _"Read you loud and clear, Master. What's up?"_

"The flagship team completed their mission, minus the detonation part obviously, but Obi-Wan was injured. I told Anakin not to land in the cruisers because of the Seps surrounding them and to get to a place where he can make the jump to Coruscant. I'm going to cover them till they're clear, then come back. Until then, you're calling the shots. Got it?"

 _"Got it. Anything else?"_

"Yeah. Don't let those Seps on our cruisers."

That got a chuckle from her former Padawan. _"Wouldn't dream of it, Master."_

"Good. Those things cost money, you know. Ridley out."

~And now for the fun part~ she mused.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"General, you need to be still or else I can't clean this wound," Cody said, trying to calm the fighting Jedi down.

The clone had managed to clean the cut on Obi-Wan's face without any resistance but every time he tried to work on the arm, the Jedi pulled away.

Cody slowly moved the alcohol pad towards the other's arm for another attempt. As always, the second the pad touched the wound, Obi-Wan jerked it away. The trooper sighed, "Come on, man, work with me here."

He was about to try again when his brain caught up with his mouth. ~Did I really just call the General 'man'?~ he thought. Turning his now wide eyed gaze to look at his General, he found that the other's face, despite the pain written all over it, mimicked his own. ~Guess I did. I am not going to live this one down.~

oooooOOOOOooooo

 _"So what's the plan, Stan?"_ Rilla's asked, pulling her fighter up alongside the other ship.

Anakin rolled his eyes but decided to ignore the last part of her statement. "The clearest path I can find seems to be to the right, between the two cruisers that are spaced unusually far apart."

 _"I see it. Because of the distance separating the two, there isn't much fighting going on in between them. But why the heck are they so far apart? Not that I'm complaining or anything."_

"Who knows," Anakin said as he steered the ship towards the cruisers.

 _"Ah... you should,"_ his former Master's sister replied, following the other ship. _"They're your cruisers."_

"They are?" he asked, looking closely at them. Realizing they were indeed two of the cruisers under his command, his quickly backtracked, "I mean, of course they are. I figured we might need an escape route of some kind."

He could practically hear the other's eyes roll. _"Sure you did, sure you did."_ He choose not to respond to that.

They managed to make it halfway to the gap before they were spotted. Three Separatist Tri-Fighters formed up behind the Jedi.

Rilla quickly fell back behind to take them out. _"I'd say that's a new record for time going unspotted while out in the open but I made it all the way to the flagship without any resistance,"_ she said once all three fighters were destroyed.

"Always the chatty one," Anakin muttered, as she pulled back up beside him.

 _"You're one to talk,"_ she retorted.

The younger Jedi was about to respond when the ship suddenly jolted from a hit. Glancing at the ship's scanners, he discovered that they now had a whole squad on their tale. "Oh boy..."

Looking out to his left, his eyes met Rilla's, who had just back around after looking behind to see what had hit the ship.

 _"You gotta get out of here,_ _man_ ," she said before jerking her fighter up and over the droids to position herself behind them. _"Any damage from that hit?"_

Anakin checked the sensors, "Doesn't look like it. Hey, trooper," he hollered to the man at the cannon controls, "you gonna fire back?"

"On it, sir."

They were almost through the gap now. If they could get rid of the droids, they'd be home free. Glancing back at the scanner, he saw that there were only four fighters left.

"Dang, sis, I forgot how good you were!"

 _"Well, maybe you won't forget this time,"_ she said as two more disappeared.

The last two were gone in a matter of seconds and, by that time, they were clear of the cruisers.

Anakin let out a whoop, "Good job, everyone. Set course for Coruscant and let's get Obi-Wan out of here."

Anakin jumped when Rilla's interceptor was suddenly directly in front of them. She was glaring at Anakin with her arms crossed over her chest. _"Aren't you forgetting something?"_

Anakin racked his brain, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Ahhh... no?"

 _"Flagship, bombs, reason Obi-Wan fought Dooku in the first place. Any of this ringing a bell?"_

His eyes widened, "We never detonated the bombs!" Turning, he asked, "Which of you men has the detonator?"

The trooper at the comm station spoke up, "I do, sir."

Anakin grinned, "Light it up."

"With pleasure," he said, pressing the button.

Seconds later, the Separatist flagship was nothing but a fire ball and debris.

Both Jedi switched comm channels just in time to hear Aaron cheer, _"Ain't ever been a prettier sight, has there, boys?"_

Rilla rolled her eyes but was smiling nonetheless as she responded, _"No, I don't believe there has. Now... focus!"_

 _"Right. Sorry, Master,"_ came Aaron's sheepish sounding reply.

Anakin grinned at his Padawan cousin's enthusiasm. Switching back to the other channel, he said, "Anything else I'm forgetting?"

Rilla pretended to think hard before responding, _"Nope, I think that about covers it."_ Then her face turned serious, _"Keep me updated on Obi's condition."_

He nodded, "I will."

With one last small smile, the older Jedi moved her fighter out of the way, _"Good. Now, I got a battle to get back to. Hopefully, we can destroy the rest of the Sep's cruisers and capture Dooku. If not, I've currently got orders to purse him if he tries to escape. Judging from the looks of things, that explosion seemed to have damaged his other cruisers. With any luck, their hyperdrivers were damaged."_

"Good luck. I wish I could stay and help but..."

 _"I know, Anakin. May the Force be with you, little brother."_

"May the Force be with you, sis," Anakin said as he activated the hyperdrive.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Rilla watched as the ship carrying her injured brother disappeared into hyperspace. ~Du kiwu, po dlyhtul. Du kiwu~ she thought before turning her fighter around and heading back into battle.

oooooOOOOOoooo

 **A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update this! It's been a busy summer. Translation to what Rilla said in Livian at the end of the chapter was 'Be safe, my brother, Be safe'. For those of you who haven't read my other stories, Livian is both what the people of Livfrhm are called (they're near human [check out my story New Padawans for more details ;)]) and the name of the language they speak. Both Rilla and Obi-Wan are Livians. Seriously, though, go check out that other story. It explains it far better than I can in an author's note. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story!**

 **As always i** **f you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of a story [minus this one] or another story entirely), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still haven't managed to get the rights to Star Wars and therefore I don't own it.**

 **Chapter 4...**

Anakin slumped in the pilot seat of the ship. Rex sat in the seat next to him, looking concerned. "You alright, sir?"

The Jedi raised his head to look at the clone, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. That was intense, though."

"Can't argue that, sir."

Rising, Anakin said, "Well, I'm gonna go check on Obi-Wan and see if Cody is still alive and/or in one piece." That got a chuckle out of the troopers in the cockpit. They all knew how difficult the General could be.

Exiting the cockpit, he headed in the direction of the medbay. When he arrived, he found Cody sitting in a chair looking exhausted. Obi-Wan was lying in one of the beds, his arm and cheek bandaged as well as a breathing mask over his face. The older Jedi was pale and still had a pained expression on what Anakin could see of his face.

Cody looked up when he entered and raised his hand in a salute but didn't get up.

"I take it he fought pretty hard?" Anakin asked, amused.

The other rolled his eyes, "That's putting it mildly, sir."

Anakin laughed, "Yeah, I image it is."

After a moment of silence, Cody asked, "So why didn't you want me to apply bacta?"

Anakin sighed, "I'm pretty sure there's an extensive amount of nerve damage to his arm. I think the healers will want to be able to see the complete damage so they can figure out how best to treat it. Heck, I don't even know if damage that bad can be healed."

Cody nodded, "Makes sense." A pause. "I noticed we went into hyperspace. I take it we weren't able to land on the cruisers?"

"No, there was too much fighting going on around them. We're lucky we got through at all."

"How did we get though?"

Anakin's face reddened a bit, "Ah... due to an error on my part."

The clone raised an eyebrow, "What kind of error?"

"I... uh... had two of my cruisers positioned too far apart."

Cody stared at him for a moment before the corners of his mouth started to twitch. He raised his hand to his face in an attempt to hide it.

Anakin glared at him, "Oh, go ahead. Laugh it up."

The other instantly started laughing. Once, he had stopped, he said, "I'm surprised General Ridley didn't shoot you down herself for that one."

"I think she considered it," Anakin said, reaching for his bag. He had grabbed it on his way to the medbay. Taking out his datapad, he asked, "Is he asleep?"

Cody nodded, "I had sedate him in order to bandage up the arm."

"Good." Anakin then started playing some music.

Cody didn't recognize the song but he was fairly certain he heard something about being rotten to the core a few times. It was hard to tell, though, as Anakin had the volume pretty far down.

After a few more songs, Cody decided to make his exit. Standing, he said, "Well, sir, I've got a few after battle things to do but if you need me, just shout."

The Jedi looked up at him and nodded, "Thank you, Commander. I will."

Once the door had slid shut behind the clone, Anakin turned the music up just a touch louder.

oooooOOOOOooooo

 **A/N: Hey, look! Another chapter! Rather short but a chapter nonetheless. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, try to guess the song Anakin was listening to. It's going to come up again later in the story. (Rilme Caatl, you can't guess because you already know.) Thanks for reading! And double thank you to Rilme Caatl, Hawkmaid, and BoltOrSomething for your reviews on the last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Star Wars.**

 **/ = bond speech**

 **~ = personal thoughts**

 **Chapter 5...**

Obi-Wan only woke up one time on the way back to Corascant and it was only for a few minutes. Cody and Anakin took turns staying with him in the medbay. Occasionally, Rex or one of the other troopers would come and sit for a while to give them a break.

It took a couple days to reach Corascant. When they landed in the Temple hanger, Mace Windu and Vokara Che, along with a couple other healers, were waiting for them.

Anakin waited for them at the top of the ramp. "Masters," he greeted them. Motioning for them to follow, he headed back to the medbay, "Obi-Wan is this way."

"What exactly happened, Skywalker?" Master Windu asked. "Master Ridley said she didn't know the whole story, only that Master Kenobi was injured and would need healers upon arrival."

They reached the medbay and Anakin explained what had happened as Vokara and the other healers began to examine Obi-Wan's wounds. When Anakin finished, Vokara turned to him, "It was a good call to wait to put bacta on the arm wound until after we had seen him. I need to get him to back to the Ward and examine it more closely before deciding the best course of action to treat it." She then turned back to Obi-Wan and they began to work on moving him to the stretcher they had brought with them.

Mace turned to look at Anakin, "The Council needs your report on the battle."

Anakin watched as the healers left with Obi-Wan on the stretcher before nodding.

Mace turned and walked out of the medbay, Anakin following behind him.

* * *

Anakin sat in the Halls of Healing's waiting room. He had finished his report to the Council over an hour ago and the healers still hadn't finished with Obi-Wan. He was getting more and more worried. Ashoka, having heard that they were back and then meeting up with Anakin on his way to the Halls, sat in the chair to his left.

Finally, after another thirty minutes of waiting, Vokara Che came out and walked over to them.

"How is he?" Anakin asked once she had reached them.

"He is sleeping at the moment. After examining his wounds, we decided it would be best to begin surgery on his arm at once. The nerve damage was extensive. We were unable to heal it using either Bacta or Force Healing."

"Does that mean he'll never be able to use it again?" Ashoka asked worriedly.

The Twi'lik smiled gently at the teenager, "I didn't say we weren't able to heal it at all." At their confused looks, she continued, "One of the younger Healers had an idea to fuse the nerve wiring we would typically use for prosthetics, such as the one you have Skywalker, with the damaged ends of the nerves in his arm."

"Is that actually possible?" Anakin asked.

"It is, yes. We have actually done it once before, several years ago. It worked then and, hopefully, it will this time. At the end of the day, wether or not it works is up to Master Kenobi himself. The cut on his cheek was easily fixed. Nothing more than a bacta patch was needed, though it will scar as all lightsaber wounds do. I am concerned about the damage that may have been done by the Force Lightning. I believe he may end up with a slight tremor in his left hand but we won't know for sure until he wakes up"

They both nodded before Anakin spoke up, "Can we see him now?"

Master Che nodded, "Follow me."

She led them down the hall to Obi-Wan's room. When they reached it, she turned to them, "Alert me when he wakes."

"We will, Master. Thank you," Anakin said with a bow.

He and Ashoka walking into the room as Vokara left. Obi-Wan lay on the bed, asleep, just as the Master Healer had said. His face was pale and there was a Bacta patch covering the cut on his cheek. His right arm was bandaged and his left had several IVs in it.

Anakin sat in the chair on Obi-Wan's left side, while Ashoka took the one on his right. They settled in to wait until the injured Jedi awoke

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I've been super busy with school and stuff. Finally decided to sit down and make myself finish this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update a few other stories soon as well. I may even be able to get one or two new ones out.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story since the last chapter! Y'all are awesome! Stay safe, wash your hands, and, hopefully, I will update again soon. :)**


End file.
